


The Things We Used to Share

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Adam looks through old pictures. Pictures of when he used to date Blake Belladonna, as he looks through them, he starts to regret his actions.





	The Things We Used to Share

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sonfic, the song is The Things We Used to Share by Thomas Sanders.

Adam sat in his room in the White Fang Headquarters, he looked through old pictures of him and Blake.

**You can have the toaster**  
**And the PC**  
**Or even my Timothy Green DVD**

He found one of him and Blake as kids, sharing a grilled cheese sandwich, Adam was a much happier person back then.

"Adam...The bully stole my lunch and beat me up..." Blake cried.

"What!? I'll beat him up for that later!" Adam said.

"Th-Thank you." Blake sniffled.

Adam hugged Blake tightly.

"I...I have some grilled cheeses. We can share those." Adam said to Blake.

"Re-Really? Thank you!" Blake said with a happy smile.

Adam smiled and took out his grilled cheese sandwiches. Kali later came by and saw them with a smile, taking a picture.

**I'll let you have the couch**  
**And the TV**  
**Hang on to that jacket that you bought for me**

Adam then found a picture of him and Blake as a couple, a selfie he made of him cuddling Blake as they had a blanket wrapped around them, Blake's head resting on Adam's shoulder.

Adam kissed Blake's forehead as they cuddled, holding the cat faunus' head and stroking her hand he was holding with his thumb. Blake purred as she snuggled further into Adam.

"I love you, Blake, with all my heart." Adam said.

"I love you too, Adam." Blake said with a happy meow.

Adam smiled softly.

**I don't really care**  
**You can keep the things we used to share**  
**But what did you do with my heart?**  
**What did you do with my heart?**

Adam looked at a tearstained picture of him proposing to Blake, but she had said no because of the way Adam turned the White Fang into a violent group. While Adam never put his hands on her, Blake didn't like that Adam was turning violent, and more irritable, his fuse getting shorter day by day. Adam was left to cry on the floor that day.

**No more fireworks**  
**No more compass**  
**You didn't leave a single butterfly in my stomach**  
**You took my spyglass--**  
**No knowin' what lies ahead**

Adam found another picture as he was getting ready for bed, it was of him and Blake on New Year's Eve, them kissing as the fireworks went off in the background.

Adam had an arm wrapped around Blake as she snuggled into him. The faunus were counting down

"5...4..." The faunus said loudly.

Adam cupped Blake's face and kissed her. Blake kissed back lovingly as the fireworks went off as everyone shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!", Adam kept kissing Blake before they released, they touched foreheads and looked at each other lovingly.

Adam put the picture on the nightstand and went to sleep.

**Took my warmth at night,**  
**But left a dent in my bed**

Adam woke up, he had another nightmare about his days of being a slave to the Schnee Dust Company, he was sweating bullets and hyperventilating. He went to hug Blake in the place she usually slept, wanting the cat faunus to hold him, tell him that everything's alright and that she's here for him, instead he hugged an empty space. Adam's breath shook as he cried. He grabbed the pillow Blake always rested her head on and the scent of the lavender scented shampoo Blake always used made him remember all the times he and Blake cuddled on the bed. Adam cried a river.

"Oh Blakey...Please...Come back to me...I need you...I'm so sorry..." Adam cried softly.

**I don't really care**  
**You can keep the things we used to share**  
**But what did you do with my heart?**  
**What did you do with my heart?**

Adam got up, he wasn't able to sleep any more that night. He shakily walked to the bathroom. Taking a bottle of anti-depressants and taking more than the recommended amount. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

**You've stripped me of my pride--**  
**That's for the best,**  
**But you've also deprived me of a full night's rest**

He saw himself for who he was, a broken man who needed someone who loved him unconditionally. Blake was that person.

"Until I lost track of my original goal...Look at yourself...You're pathetic. You made what happened to you drive you to violence and you ended up losing the woman you loved with all your heart and soul over that." Adam said to his own reflection, so it could say the same thing back to him.

**So no more dreams**  
**Where we pull through**  
**And I can't collect my thoughts**  
**'Cause they're still with you**

Adam sighed. He looked at a towel he owned. It didn't look like anything special, just a towel with a cat pattern. But this, this was his crying towel. He'd cry on it almost every hour, pretending to cry on Blake's shoulder as she rubbed his back, telling him she loves him and that she'll always be there for him.

**I don't really care**  
**You can keep the things we used to share**  
**But what did you do with my heart?**  
**What did you do with my heart?**

Adam sighed and slapped himself.

"Taurus...It's time to set things right." Adam said.

He stood up and got his clothes on. He first cut all ties with Cinder and Salem, then, he announced that the White Fang would go back to a peace organization, refusing to use violence, even if they're attacked. Most faunus stayed while others left. Adam smiled, this was a new start for the White Fang. Every member put their grimm mask on a pile and covered the pile in gasoline before setting it ablaze.

"It's time for a new start." Adam said to the White Fang, and to himself.

**I wouldn't take it back  
Even though I feel sore  
I meant it when I said  
What's mine is yours  
But I need to know  
Now that we're apart  
What did you do  
I need to know  
Now that we're apart  
What did you do with my heart?**

Adam returned home that night. He got a pen and several sheets of paper. Writing a four-page letter to Blake, apologizing for everything bad he had ever done, admitting she was right for leaving him. He wrote that he had reformed the White Fang and the first peaceful protest would be the next week. He also wrote down how much he missed Blake, and when they were a couple.

"And now, all I ask of you is a second chance. I need you in my life, Blake, if it doesn't work out, you can leave, but I beg of you to please let us try again." Adam said as he wrote it down.

He put it in an envelope and sent the letter out. Blake had sent a two-page letter back, Adam read the entire thing. Blake said she forgave him for everything, and that she would like to try again. Adam hugged the letter and cried, not tears of sadness, but for the first time in forever, tears of happiness.

**What did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?  
What did you do with my heart?**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
